DBS041
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the forty-first episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Beerus and Champa are shocked that the Zen'ō has appeared; the Kaiōshin from the Sixth and Seventh Universes also become surprised. Gokū, Vegeta and Piccolo wonder who the small being is, to which Beerus reveals that he is the King of all twelve universes and stands on top of the god hierarchy. Beerus and Champa, their assistants and the Kaiōshin of the Sixth and Seventh Universes appears before the King of Everything and bow to him. Gokū casually goes to greet the Zen'ō, much to Beerus and Champa's shock. The Zen'ō reveals that he was watching the tournament and congratulates Gokū for putting up a good fight. He states that he enjoyed the tournament and in the future will hold a tournament with every universe participating. Beerus and Champa are relieved that the King of Everything has gone home. Beerus berates Gokū for being so casual towards the King. With the tournament over, Champa gives the six Super Dragon Balls to Beerus. Champa and Vados along with the Sixth Universe team head home. Meanwhile, Bulma tries locating the last Super Dragon Ball with the Super Dragon Radar but to no avail. However, upon closer inspection of the Radar, Bulma realizes that all the Super Dragon Balls are in the same area. Monaka advises Whis that the last Super Dragon Ball can be seen from a 3D point of view. Whis congratulates Monaka for figuring out the location of the last Super Dragon Ball and requests everyone to hop on the Cube. Gokū and his friends ride on the cube and distance themselves from the Nameless Planet. Whis uses his power to destroy the crust of the planet, revealing that the Nameless Planet that the tournament was held on was in actual fact the last Super Dragon Ball. With all seven Super Dragon Balls gathered, Bulma reminds Beerus not to wish for the destruction of anything, to which Beerus complies with. Bulma gives Whis the incantation to summon the dragon from the Super Dragon Balls. Whis recites the incantation, causing the Super Dragon Balls to glow. The Super Dragon Balls transform into Super Shenron, a golden dragon of titanic proportions. Beerus makes his wish and Super Shenron grants it. Super Shenron disappears and the Super Dragon Balls scatter across the Sixth and Seventh Universes. Gokū and the others wonder what Beerus wished for since the wish had to be made in the language of the gods, but Beerus keeps his wish a secret. On their way home, Vados receives a transmission informing her that the Sixth Universe's Earth has been revived along with the humans, much to Champa's surprise. Vados assumes that Beerus used the Super Dragon Balls to wish for the restoration of the Sixth Universe's Earth and its humans, meaning that Champa can also enjoy the delicacies of Earth's food now. Whis takes Gokū and his friends to Beerus' Planet to drop off Beerus and Monaka. Goku asks to spar with Monaka, but Beerus refuses Gokū's request on the account that Monaka is tired. After Whis leaves to take Gokū and his friends home, Beerus thanks Monaka for helping to motivate Gokū and gives him his reward; huge amounts of gold, much to Monaka's joy. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes